Secret Admirer
by Mikan Kaoru
Summary: Tegas. Serba tahu. Paling tidak, itulah yang diketahui orang tentang dirinya. Tak ada yang menyadari kalau sebenarnya dia juga manusia biasa, dengan segala kelemahannya, dan tak ingin orang lain mengetahuinya. Tak ada...benarkah?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N :_

_FF pertama di sini!!!! Horee!!!! bersorak_

_FF ini tadinya dipost di Forum HPI dengan Rating PG-13. Makin lama nulis, rasanya makin ga cocok kalau Rating-nya tetap PG-13, soalnya ceritanya sendiri makin berkembang. Jadi, saya post di sini dengan Rating M. (Apalagi, Forum HPI error mulu, jadi weh saya ga bisa posting... :( ditimpuks sang mods ) Well anyway, here we go. Maaf kalo rada OOC. Ga berniat dan ga bermaksud. Yah, namanya juga FF, hehehehe...  
_

* * *

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowling. bisa ditimpuk sayah kalo ngaku-ngaku, ;P

Setting : Liburan musim panas tahun ketujuh.

Rating : M - untuk bab-bab selanjutnya.

**Chapter 1**

Malam sudah turun sejak berjam-jam lalu. Hermione Granger masih duduk di depan meja belajarnya, tampak menuliskan sesuatu diatas sehelai perkamen. Buku-buku, gulungan serta sobekan perkamen berserakan dihadapannya. Dia menghela nafas, kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya menulis. Dia meluruskan badannya, dan membuka jendela dihadapannya, membiarkan kesejukan angin malam membelainya. Matanya menatap langit musim panas yang dipenuhi bintang.

Ketukan halus terdengar di pintunya. Hermione tersentak kaget. Badannya menegang, tangannya otomatis meraih tongkat yang tereletak di atas meja, dan penuh siaga menghadap pintu. Sikap yang terbentuk berkat latihan-latihannya di Dumbledore Army dua tahun lalu, juga latihan-latihan lain yang dilakukannya sepanjang tahun lalu.

"Hermione, Sayang, kau belum tidur?" ujar sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya. Hermione menghela nafas lega. Ketegangannya mengendur, meski kewaspadaannya belum menurun. Dalam situasi perang seperti ini, dia tak bisa membiarkan kewaspadaannya menurun. Dia menurunkan tongkatnya, tapi tidak melepaskannya. Sekedar untuk jaga-jaga. Dengan tangan kiri, dibukanya pintu kamarnya. Tampak Mrs. Granger berdiri di depan pintu, membawa nampan berisi sup yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Sudah kuduga, kau belum tidur. Belajar hingga larut malam lagi?" tanya Mrs. Granger sambil masuk ke kamar Hermione. Sekilas matanya menyapu meja belajar yang penuh dengan buku dan gulungan perkamen.

Hermione dengan sigap menyelipkan tongkatnya ke saku celananya, dan membantu Mrs. Granger meletakkan nampan di sudut meja yang bersih dari perkamen dan buku-buku.

"Aku harus menulis pada kepala sekolahmu. Mereka membuatmu bekerja terlalu keras, bahkan pada saat libur musim panas seperti sekarang ini," lanjut Mrs.Granger lagi. Hermione tersenyum kecut.

"Mum, Profesor Dumbledore sudah tiada. Mum tak bisa menulis surat lagi padanya," katanya pelan, berusaha agar air matanya tidak jatuh. Mrs. Granger berbalik dengan cepat, rasa bersalah terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Oh, sayang, maaf," katanya sambil menatap putri satu-satunya dengan cemas. Sekuat tenaga, Hermione berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Namun gagal. Pertahanannya selama ini runtuh. Air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa dibendung lagi. Refleks, Mrs. Granger memeluk putrinya.

"Aku masih tak percaya, Mum. Rasanya…rasanya seolah kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi. Seolah semuanya hanya mimpi yang akan hilang saat bangun di pagi hari." Hermione tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan. Dia yang selalu kelihatan kuat dan tegar, kali ini menangis sesenggukan di pelukan ibunya.

"Selama ini, kau pasti telah berjuang sangat keras untuk menahan semua kesedihanmu, ya? Anak bodoh. Aku memang bukan penyihir sepertimu, tapi aku kan masih tetap ibumu. Jangan kau pendam sendiri semua kesedihanmu." Mrs. Granger berkata lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Mum," bisik Hermione. Mrs. Granger tersenyum.

"Tak apa, menangislah. Beban yang kau tanggung pasti sangat berat. Biarlah sekali ini kau lepaskan semua."

Selama beberapa saat berikutnya, hanya kebisuan yang ada di antar mereka. Hermione masih terus menangis tanpa suara di pelukan ibunya. Perlahan, perasaannya berangsur-angsur terasa lebih ringan.

"Ah, Mum jadi ingat ketika kau masih kecil dulu. Tiap kali bermimpi buruk, kau pasti menangis sangat keras, dan tidak berhenti sebelum Mom peluk. Persis seperti ini," ujar Mrs. Granger memecah keheningan. Dia tersenyum kecil mengenang masa lalu mereka. Mau tak mau, Hermione tersenyum juga. Entah bagaimana, pelukan ibunya membuatnya merasa nyaman. Untuk sementara, dia bisa melupakan semua beban yang ditanggungnya.

"Mum, maaf ya, sudah lama aku tak pernah berbagi cerita lagi dengan Mom."

"Yaah..seharusnya Mum bisa menerimanya. Kau sudah besar sekarang, terlalu sibuk menyelamatkan dunia bersama dua temanmu itu, hingga tak punya waktu lagi untuk Mum dan Dad. Kau bahkan menolak tawaran kami untuk liburan musim panas ke Prancis," keluh Mrs.Granger sambil mengedip pada Hermione. Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Mum, jangan bersedih seperti itu. Lagipula, kita kan sudah pernah liburan ke Prancis," katanya membela diri, meskipun ada sedikit rasa bersalah terselip di hatinya.

"Itu kan waktu kau kelas 3, dan itu sudah hampir empat tahun lalu. Setelah itu, kau hanya melewatkan waktu sebentar dengan kami setiap liburan," protes Mrs. Granger, yang langsung tertawa saat melihat pancaran rasa bersalah di mata Hermione.

"Sudah, sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Mum mengerti kok, banyak yang harus kau lakukan di duniamu. Kau tidak usah merasa bersalah seperti itu. Lagipula, saat ini pasien Mum dan Dad bertambah banyak, kami tak bisa meninggalkan mereka begitu saja dan mengambil cuti," hibur Mrs. Granger. Hermione tak mampu menjawab, hanya tersenyum.

"Mum membuatkan sup untukmu, makanlah selagi masih hangat," lanjut Mrs. Granger sambil menunjuk nampan di atas meja. Hermione mengangguk lagi.

"Tak usah memaksakan diri, Sayang. Sekarang masih liburan musim panas, kau masih punya banyak waktu sampai ujian NEWT nanti. Masa' kau mau menghabiskan liburan musim panasmu dengan mengurung diri di balik tumpukan buku?" Ada perasaan bersalah menusuk hatinya, namun Hermione berusaha menutupinya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Mum, Mum tahu kan, belajar termasuk hobiku. Aku merasa tidak percaya diri kalau masuk sekolah tanpa membaca sedikitpun buku pelajaran. Lagipula, tak ada tugas liburan kok. Hanya membaca buku-buku pelajaranku, itu saja. Jadi, Mum tidak perlu protes pada sekolahku, ya?" Mrs. Granger hanya geleng-geleng kepala mendengar jawaban putrinya. _Mum, tahukah kau, aku tidak berencana kembali ke Hogwarts lagi tahun ini? _batin Hermione. Sejenak bibirnya terbuka, seolah akan memberitahu ibunya, namun tak ada kata-kata yang keluar. _Biarlah, kalau sudah saatnya nanti, Mum pasti akan mengetahuinya_, pikirnya lagi.

"Kau mulai terdengar seperti ayahmu, kau tahu? Selalu cemas tidak menjadi yang terbaik."

"Dan Mum mulai terdengar seperti Harry dan Ron, selalu menganggap aku bekerja terlalu keras." Mereka berdua berpandangan, dan tertawa bersamaan.

"Memang," timpal Mrs. Granger geli. Hermione beranjak ke mejanya, mengambil sup buatan ibunya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Harry dan Ron, bagaimana kabar mereka?" tanya Mrs. Granger. Sejenak, gerakan tangan Hermione terhenti, sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Baik. Harry akan ulang tahun dua minggu lagi. Ron sedang tak sabar menunggu Ujian-Ulang Apparrition-nya."

"Kapan itu? Kukira Ron mengikuti Ujian bersamamu."

"Memang," jawab Hermione. Dia tersenyum geli mengingat kenangan saat Ujian Apparate dulu, dan di saat yang bersamaan, berharap agar Ron tidak tahu dia menertawakannya. "Tapi dia tidak lulus, ketinggalan sebelah alis, makanya dia harus mengulang lagi. Sepertinya bersamaan dengan Ujian Apparition Harry."

Tepat pada saat itu, dua ekor burung hantu menerobos masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka. Yang satu berbulu putih bersih, dan ber-uhu anggun saat bertengger di tenggeran burung hantu di sudut kamar. Yang satu lagi, burung hantu warna coklat yang terbang kelewat bersemangat mengelilingi kamar sebelum akhirnya menabrak lemari. Pigwidgeon dan Hedwig.

Hermione menghampiri Pigwidgeon dan mengangkat burung hantu itu dengan tatapan merana. Walaupun tubuhnya sudah lebih besar daripada saat terakhir dia melihat Pig, burung hantu itu tetap saja tidak berubah, kelewat hiperaktif. Hedwig mengatupkan paruhnya, mencela.

Mrs. Granger yang sudah hafal dengan kedua burung hantu itu, merasa putrinya membutuhkan sedikit privasi. Dia pun berdiri dan beranjak keluar kamar.

"Baiklah, Mum akan kembali ke kamar. Habiskan sup-mu, ya?" katanya sembari membuka pintu kamar.

"Ya, Mum," jawabnya. Pintu kamarnya menutup pelan. Setelah Mrs. Granger keluar, Hermione meletakkan Pigwidgeon di sebelah Hedwig, kemudian mengisi tempat minumnya dengan air dan menuang isi kemasan Owl Treat di tempat makanan. Meski tidak punya burung hantu, Hermione sengaja memasang tenggeran untuk burung hantu yang datang mengantarkan pos padanya.

Angin dingin yang berembus masuk mengingatkan Hermione kalau jendela kamarnya masih terbuka lebar. Sedikit menggigil, dia berjalan menuju jendela dan bermaksud menutupnya. Namun saat tangannya siap menarik turun kusen jendela, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Ada sesuatu di balik semak bunga dibawah. Lebih karena dituntun insting bertarung daripada penglihatan, tangannya sigap mencabut tongkat sihir.

"Lumos Maxima," bisiknya pelan. Segera, ujung tongkatnya menyala terang. Hermione menyalakan tongkatnya semaksimal mungkin, berusaha menerangi petak kebun di bawah, meski tampaknya mustahil melakukan itu dari jendela kamar di lantai satu. Tak ada sesuatu yang aneh yang tertangkap matanya. Namun, instingnya mengatakan ada sesuatu dibawah. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa.

Detik berikutnya, kilasan bulu berwarna jingga menyeruak keluar dari balik semak bunga. Diserang rasa kaget, Hermione baru mengenali kilasan warna tersebut beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Ya ampun, Crookshanks! Kau hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung!" maki Hermione pelan, meski dia tak yakin apakah Crookshanks bisa mendengarnya dari lantai satu atau tidak. Ketegangannya mengendur. Dia menghela nafas dalam berkali-kali, berusaha menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang tidak karuan. Ditutupnya jendela serta gordennya.

_Kalau aku harus terus-terusan hidup seperti ini, aku pasti bakal benar-benar terkena serangan jantung,_ batinnya. Entah sejak kapan, tubuhnya benar-benar sensitif. Gerakan atau suara mendadak sekecil apapun langsung membuatnya siap siaga dan waspada penuh. Tongkat sihirnya hampir tak pernah lepas dari tangannya. Hampir mirip Moody, ia sendiri mengakui. Dan ia ragu bisa hidup tenang sebelum Lord Voldemort dan para pengikutnya hancur.

Kedua burung hantu itu ber-uhu pelan (Well, itu Hedwig, sementara Pig, seperti biasa, berceloteh tak karuan), membuat Hermione kembali tersentak kaget. Dia berbalik menghadap tenggeran di sudut kamarnya, dan mendapati kedua burung hantu itu menatap dengan pandangan marah ke arahnya, dengan satu kaki terangkat. Gulungan surat belum dilepas dari kaki mereka.

"Oh, ya ampun, aku jadi melupakan kalian! Maaf ya, janji tak akan terjadi lagi," ujarnya dengan nada suara menenangkan. Segera dilepasnya ikatan kedua surat tersebut. Tatapan mata Hedwig melembut setelah beban di kakinya lepas, dan ia mengizinkan Hermione mengelusnya sebelum ia menyibukkan diri dengan air minum, sementara Pig makin ribut berceloteh. Hermione kembali ke depan meja, membawa kedua suratnya. Surat dari Harry dan Ron.

* * *

**TBC **

_Gimana? Ditunggu komennya. Buat Ambu, versi yang ini yang udah di-edit... :P_**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : All characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Karena saya ga punya kucing dan ga pernah punya, saya pake Manual Perawatan Fat Louie dari seri Princess Diaries karya Meg Cabot

Iya, tahu, cara perawatannya rada berlebihan. Fat Louie kan manja, wajar dong??

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hermione, Sayang, kau sudah bangun?" seru Mrs. Granger dari bawah tangga. Mrs. Granger mengenakan setelan blazer dengan rok selutut, jas putih tersampir di tangannya, siap berangkat kerja.

"Sudah, Mum! Aku turun seka… Ouch, Crookshanks!! Jangan lompat ke si..." teriakannya terputus saat terdengar suara sesuatu jatuh berkelontangan, disusul Crookshanks yang ribut mengeong ditambah Hedwig dan Pig ber-uhu bersahut-sahutan.

"Hermione, ada apa?"

"Crookshanks! Lagi-lagi kau menendang mangkuk airmu sampai tumpah! Sudah kubilang jangan melompat-lompat dalam rumah!" Teriakan putus asa Hermione menjawab pertanyaan Mrs. Granger. Rupanya Crookshanks menendang mangkuk airnya sampai tumpah dalam usahanya melompat untuk menyapa Hedwig dan Pig. Tanpa memedulikan teriakan tuannya, Crookshanks terus melompat-lompat dibawah tenggeran burung hantu, sementara Pig berceloteh kegirangan melihat Crookshanks dan Hedwig ber-uhu marah, karena tidurnya terganggu oleh semua keributan itu.

"Tunggu sebentar Mum, aku turun setelah membereskan ini!" teriaknya sambil menjulurkan kepala dari pintu.

"Ya sudah. Mum tunggu di ruang makan, ya!" seru Mrs. Granger lagi, sembari geleng-geleng kepala. _Kalau kedua burung hantu itu berkunjung, pasti selalu ribut-ribut begini,_ batinnya. Meski begitu, Mrs. Granger merasa lega. Setidaknya putri kesayangannya sudah ceria lagi. Dia pun beranjak menuju meja makan, dimana suaminya –yang juga sudah rapi- duduk sambil membaca koran pagi. "Mana Hermione?" tanya Mr. Granger.

"Sebentar lagi dia turun," jawab Mrs. Granger. Jas putihnya dia sampirkan di kursi. Sementara di kamar, Hermione sibuk membersihkan air yang menggenang dari mangkuk Crookshanks.

"Scourgify," gumamnya, seketika genangan air menghilang dari lantai. Diambilnya mangkuk air Crookshanks, dan memeriksanya kalau-kalau pecah atau rusak, meskipun sepertinya tidak mungkin karena mangkuk itu terbuat dari plastik. Setelah yakin tak ada bagian yang rusak, diletakkannya kembali mangkuk itu di lantai, dan berkata,

"Aguamenti." Mangkuk pun terisi kembali dengan air. Dia berbalik menghadapi Crookshanks yang masih mengeong ribut dibawah tenggeran. Digendongnya Crookshanks sampai setinggi Hedwig dan Pig.

"Tuh, sekarang kau sudah melihat mereka. Sudah puas kan? Sekarang, biarkan mereka tidur dengan tenang," kata Hermione pada Crookshanks. Hedwig dan Pig bersuara, seolah mengiyakan perkataan Hermione. Crookshanks mengeong pelan, tatapan matanya menyorotkan rasa bersalah dan sakit hati.

"Hei, jangan salah sangka. Mereka bukannya tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Mereka kesal karena kau mengganggu tidur mereka. Sudah, jangan sedih begitu. Lebih baik kau ikut turun denganku," hibur Hermione pada Crookshanks. Dia menggendong Crookshanks keluar kamar. Begitu pintu ditutup, Pig dan Hedwig melanjutkan kembali tidur mereka.

Sedetik kemudian, Hermione muncul di ruang makan.

"Pagi Mum, Dad," sapanya sambil mencium kedua orangtuanya.

"Pagi, Sayang." Mr. Granger melipat korannya dan bersiap untuk sarapan.

"Pagi, Sayang. Telurnya mau dibuat omelet atau mata sapi?" tanya Mrs. Granger dari depan kompor.

"Omelet saja, Mum. Jangan lupa pakai keju, ya," jawabnya sambil meletakkan Crookshanks di lantai dapur. Dia membuka salah satu lemari diatas tempat cuci piring, tempat persediaan makanan Crookshanks.

"Mum, Whiskas Crookshanks habis, ya?" tanya Hermione.

"Oh ya?" kening Mrs. Granger berkerut, dan sesaat kemudian, matanya membulat seolah teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, Sayang, Mum lupa belum membeli persediaan makanannya bulan ini."

"Tak apa Mum, nanti biar aku yang beli. Mum akhir-akhir ini sangat sibuk, kan? Pagi ini biar Crookshanks makan tuna kaleng saja," jawabnya. Dia mengambil tuna kaleng di kulkas, membuka kemasannya, dan menaruhnya di piring makan milik Crookshanks, yang langsung disambutnya dengan girang. Tak lupa Hermione mengisi mangkuk dengan air dan meletakannya di sebelah Crookshanks. Barulah dia duduk dan menuang jus jeruk ke gelasnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, sepiring omelet keju dengan roti bakar yang masih mengepul tersaji di hadapannya. Mrs. Granger menuang kopi untuknya dan suaminya sebelum duduk di sebelah Mr. Granger.

"Bagaimana kabar Harry dan Ron? Ibumu bilang, semalam kau menerima surat dari mereka," tanya Mr. Granger. Hermione mengangguk.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Well, Harry bilang dia baik-baik saja, tapi dari suratnya terkesan kalau dia masih belum bisa melupakan… kejadian malam itu." Hermione tidak sanggup mengucapkan nama Dumbledore tanpa meneteskan air mata. Dan dia tak ingin membuat orangtuanya khawatir dengan menangis di depan mereka.

"Melupakan bukanlah penyelesaiannya. Memori manusia bekerja dengan cara yang tak bisa kita mengerti. Terkadang kita tak bisa melupakan hal-hal yang sebetulnya ingin kita lupakan. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah merelakan apa yang sudah lepas dari tangan kita, dan berusaha menjalani hidup lebih baik lagi." Ucapan bijak Mr. Granger terasa seperti embun yang menyejukkan hati Hermione. Perlahan gejolak emosinya mereda.

"Thanks, Dad. Well, anyway, Mrs. Weasley mengundang kita semua datang ke pernikahan Bill dan Fleur awal Agustus nanti. Mum dan Dad bisa datang?" tanya Hermione ragu. Akhir-akhir ini, kedua orangtuanya sangat sibuk.

"Tentu saja! Katakan pada Mrs. Weasley, kami akan datang. Dia wanita yang baik, tidak sopan kalau kami menolak undangannya. Selain itu, pasti sangat menarik melihat pernikahan di dunia sihir. Sayang, apakah pernikahan dunia sihir berbeda dengan pernikahan di sini?" jawab Mrs. Granger antusias. Hermione tersenyum lega.

"Entahlah, Mum. Aku sendiri belum pernah menyaksikan pernikahan dunia sihir. Tapi aku setuju dengan Mum, pasti akan menarik sekali."

"Kalau begitu, Bill sudah sembuh dari lukanya?" tanya Mrs. Granger lagi. Hermione menghela nafas.

"Bekas lukanya tak bisa hilang. Tapi untungnya, dia tidak berubah jadi manusia serigala. Ron menyuratiku setelah malam bulan purnama beberapa waktu lalu, katanya Mrs. Weasley menangis saking leganya."

"Syukurlah. Lalu, bagaimana cara kita pergi kesana nanti?" tanya Mr. Granger.

"Well, menurut Mrs. Weasley nanti akan ada yang menjemput, mungkin salah satu anggota Orde, untuk menjadi penunjuk jalan. Kita bisa pergi kesana naik mobil," jawab Hermione. Kedua orangtuanya tak bertanya lagi. Mereka meneruskan sarapannya dalam diam.

"Baiklah, Hermione, kami pergi dulu. Hati-hati dirumah, ya?" ujar Mr. Granger setelah sarapan. Hermione mengangguk, dan mengantarkan kedua orangtuanya ke depan pintu. Crookshanks yang sudah kenyang mengekor di belakang mereka. Dia menunggu hingga mobil orangtuanya menghilang di belokan sebelum masuk dan mengunci pintu depan. Hermione naik ke kamarnya, mengambil buku yang dibacanya tadi malam, gulungan perkamen, pena bulu dan botol tinta, kemudian turun ke dapur dan mengambil jus kaleng di kulkas.

Hermione melangkah keluar dari pintu dapur. Cuaca hari itu sangat cerah, dia ingin menghabiskan hari itu dengan membaca di tempat favoritnya, dibawah pohon maple yang tumbuh di halaman samping rumahnya. Crookshanks dengan setia menemani tuannya di bawah pohon.

Mr. dan Mrs. Granger mengira Hermione belajar untuk persiapan NEWT. Sebenarnya, tidak. Sejak kembali dari Hogwarts, Hermione menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu luangnya untuk berlatih dan menyelidiki segala hal tentang Horcrux. Dia telah membuat daftar mantera-mantera yang menurutnya berguna dalam pertempuran yang sudah dikuasainya. Cukup banyak, ternyata. Sebagian besar dia kuasai saat membantu Harry berlatih untuk Kejuaraan Triwizard saat kelas empat, sebagian lagi dia kuasai ketika bergabung dalam Laskar Dumbledore sepanjang tahun kelimanya. Dia juga menyalin banyak dari buku-buku perpus mengenai keempat penemu Hogwarts, berharap bisa menemukan petunjuk tentang letak sisa Horcrux.

Untuk hari ini, Hermione memutuskan untuk membaca daftar mantra, kutukan, kontra-kutukan, serta mantra penyembuh buatannya sebelum berlatih lagi. Daftar itu dibuatnya ketika masih berada di Hogwarts, berjuta terima kasih pada semua buku yang membantunya di perpustakaan. Hermione mulai membuat daftar tersebut di pertengahan tahun keenamnya, saat Harry mulai berlatih pada Dumbledore. Hermione merasa harus mempunyai persiapan yang amat sangat matang untuk menghadapi perang ini. Sementara Harry berlatih dengan Dumbledore, Hermione dan Ron memutuskan untuk melatih kemampuan mereka bertarung, mengingat Laskar Dumbledore tidak lagi mengadakan pertemuan.

Kemajuan yang dicapainya saat berlatih dengan Ron cukup bagus, well, paling tidak kemajuan_nya_ bagus. Ron masih tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Namun, kemajuannya sekarang, saat tak ada pasangan untuk berlatih, kurang begitu memuaskan. Hermione tak tahu seberapa bagus penguasaannya atas mantra yang dia latih, mengingat dia tak bisa mencobanya pada seseorang. _Yah, semoga saja nanti aku punya kesempatan untuk mengetesnya, _batinnya.

Saat sedang membaca, pikirannya melayang pada surat di atas mejanya. Surat dari Harry dan Ron. Surat yang membuatnya bimbang, sehingga dia menunda membalas kedua surat itu sebelum merasa yakin.

Bagaimana tidak, saat dia membaca surat dari Harry, dia semakin yakin bahwa kondisi emosional Harry masih belum berubah, kalau tidak lebih buruk. Harry memang tidak menyebutkan secara tertulis dalam suratnya, itu kesepakatan mereka untuk menghindari burung hantu mereka diperiksa. Namun Hermione yakin, Harry ingin melakukan pencarian Horcrux itu sendirian, tanpa dirinya maupun Ron. Sampai saat ini pun, Harry masih menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian yang menimpa Dumbledore dan Sirius. Harry berpendapat, dia tidak boleh melibatkan orang lain lebih jauh lagi. Pendapat yang membuat Hermione ingin memukul kepala Harry yang bodoh itu saking kesalnya. Setelah semua yang telah mereka bertiga lalui bersama, Harry masih menganggap dirinya dan Ron orang lain?

Pikirannya terhenti saat dering telepon di ruang tengah terdengar lewat jendela yang terbuka. Hermione tersentak dari lamunannya, dan bergegas mengumpulkan semua barang-barangnya sebelum kemudian berlari masuk ke rumah.

"Halo,"

"Hermione? Apa itu kau?" suara di seberang membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Untuk apa dia menelepon, sementara selama ini dia tak pernah melakukan itu?

"Harry? Ada apa? Tumben kau menelepon, biasanya kau mengirimiku Hedwig," tanya Hermione keheranan.

"Sstt, dengar, Keluarga Dursley sedang pergi, jadi aku bisa mencuri kesempatan meneleponmu. Tapi aku tak tahu bisa berapa lama. Apa yang akan aku sampaikan ini sangat penting, aku tak bisa mengambil resiko Hedwig dilacak." Suara Harry terdengar sangat serius. Ekspresi Hermione berubah.

"Tunggu sebentar," ucapnya. Apa yang akan disampaikan Harry pastilah sangat penting sehingga dia tak bisa mengambil resiko mengirimkannya lewat Hedwig. Saat ini, memang hanya ada dia dan Crookshanks dirumah, namun tak ada salahnya melakukan beberapa tindakan pengamanan. Hermione mengayunkan tongkatnya, mengunci semua pintu dan jendela, kemudian menggumamkan mantera Silencio.

"Ok, ada apa?"

"Ini tentang orangtuamu, Hermione." Jantung Hermione berdetak lebih kencang. Apa yang bakal disampaikan Harry pastilah bukan kabar baik. Dia menarik nafas, menyiapkan mentalnya menghadapi yang terburuk.

"Ada apa dengan orangtuaku?"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sebelum Harry berkata,

"Well, sebenarnya ini baru perkiraanku saja, namun tak ada salahnya kita bersiap-siap. Hermione, ada kemungkinan Voldemort mengincar keluargamu." Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuh Hermione, buku kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri. Dia memang sudah memprediksikan hal itu, tapi tetap saja, mendengarnya keluar dari mulut orang lain menambah ketakutannya akan keselamatan oangtuanya.

"Harry, sebenarnya aku juga sudah menduga hal itu," jawabnya pelan. Harry terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab,

"Entah kenapa, aku tidak heran mendengarnya keluar dari mulut penyihir terpandai di Hogwarts." Hermione berani bersumpah Harry tersenyum saat mengatakan hal itu. Mau tak mau, dia ikut tersenyum juga. Namun, sesaat kemudian Harry kembali serius.

"Ya. Orangtuamu Muggle, dan terlebih lagi, mereka orangtua dari sahabatku. Mereka pasti akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkanku. Voldemort pernah berusaha mendapatkanku lewat Ginny, dia pasti tidak ragu untuk mendapatkanku lewat kau. Tak ada salahnya meminta pertolongan Orde untuk mengawasi dan menjaga rumahmu selama 24 jam penuh."

"Tapi Harry, bagaimana kalau pengawasan itu membuat mereka mengetahui tentang Horcrux? Itu mungkin saja terjadi, cepat atau lambat, kalau mereka menempeliku selama 24 jam!"

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tanya Harry curiga.

"Aku, well, terus terang saja, selama ini aku menyelidiki segala sesuatu tentang Horcrux dan barang peninggalan keempat pendiri Hogwarts. Aku mengolah informasi darimu dan mencari referensi tambahan dari perpustakaan ketika masih berada di Hogwarts." Hermione berkata cepat, seolah tidak ingin terdengar terlalu membanggakan diri. Dia tidak memedulikan Harry yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu di seberang telepon.

"Apalagi, kita berencana untuk pergi mencari Horcrux yang tersisa setelah pernikahan Bill dan Fleur. Kalau mereka ada disekitarku, mengawasiku, bukan tidak mungkin mereka juga bisa mengendus rencana kita itu!"

"Hermione, mengenai hal itu, aku tidak memaksamu dan Ron untuk ikut denganku, apalagi sekarang..." ucapan Harry dipotong oleh seruan penuh emosi Hermione.

"Oh, bagus, setelah semua yang kita lalui bersama-sama selama ini, tiba-tiba kau berlagak sok pahlawan dengan berusaha mencari sisa Horcrux sendirian? Bagus sekali," ucap Hermione sarkastis.

"Aku tidak berlagak sok pahlawan! Aku hanya tidak ingin mengancam keselamatanmu dan Ron!" teriak Harry marah. Hermione tidak menggubrisnya.

"Harry, kau sendiri yang bilang, Voldemort sudah mengetahui kalau aku dan Ron adalah sahabatmu. Kami ikut denganmu atau tidak, nyawa kami sudah terancam!" Hermione benar-benar gusar. _Dasar Harry bodoh, apa sih yang dipikirkannya?_ batinnya. Harry menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, baiklah, lalu sekarang bagaimana? Kau tetap harus dapat perlindungan!" putus Harry. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum Harry berbisik tertahan,

"Hermione, mereka sudah pulang. Aku harus menutup teleponnya sekarang, kalau tidak Paman Vernon akan membantu Voldemort dengan membunuhku."

"Harry, tung..." ucapan Hermione terputus ketika Harry menutup teleponnya. Seakan tak percaya Harry sudah menutup telepon, Hermione masih tertegun di tempatnya. Perlahan, dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa.

Hermione menghela nafas. Sekarang, setelah Harry memastikan dugaannya, ketakutannya semakin besar. Dia memandang berkeliling, seolah melihat Death Eater dimana-mana. Sungguh, belum pernah dia setakut ini. Kali ini, bukan hanya dirinya, tapi nyawa kedua orangtuanya juga terancam. Dia merinding. Kesepian di sekelilingnya seolah mencekamnya. Mendadak ketakutannya bertambah. _Merlin, bagaimana kalau Mom dan Dad diserang di tempat praktek mereka? Bagaimana kalau mereka diserang di jalan? Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada mereka, itu semua salahku. Tapi aku harus bagaimana?_

Air mata meleleh di pipinya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia berharap dirinya hanyalah seorang gadis remaja Muggle biasa, tanpa kemampuan sihir, dan tanpa mengetahui apapun tentang dunia sihir.

* * *

**T****BC **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Mami J.K, of course... siapa lagi??

* * *

Chapter 3

Bunyi mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah membuat Harry terlonjak kaget. Dari balik jendela, Harry melihat Paman Vernon berjalan keluar dari mobil menuju garasi, hendak membuka pintunya. Dalam bisikan tertahan, Harry memberitahu Hermione dia harus menutup teleponnya saat itu juga. Harry memastikan semua benda yang dia sentuh, berada di tempat sebelumnya. Dia tak mau mengundang kecurigaan keluarga Dursley.

Harry berjingkat naik ke kamar, berusaha bergerak cepat tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Untungnya bunyi mesin mobil dan pintu garasi yang sedang dibuka menutupi suara deritan tangga. Harry masuk kamar, menutup pintu, memastikan pintunya terlihat-seperti-terkunci-padahal-sebenarnya-tidak.

Keluarga Dursley pergi membeli seragam untuk Dudley yang –lagi-lagi– sudah kekecilan. Mrs. Figg tak ada di rumah –akhir-akhir ini dia sering bepergian– dan mau tak mau, Harry bersyukur karena dia enggan berhadapan dengan Mrs. Figg lagi –tidak setelah serangan Dementor di musim panas dua tahun lalu. Paman Vernon terpaksa mengunci Harry di kamar, mengingat kali terakhir Harry pergi bersamanya, seekor ular raksasa lepas dari kandangnya.

Sebelum pintunya dikunci, Harry menjejalkan segumpal permen karet ke lubang kuncinya –berharap Paman Vernon tidak menggunakan banyak kunci tambahan kali ini. Harry bersyukur harapannya terkabul. Kesempatan ini jarang terjadi, dan dia harus memanfaatkannya sebaik-baiknya. Kesempatan untuk menyampaikan apa yang tak bisa disampaikan lewat burung hantu maupun jalur Floo.

Harry melompat naik ke tempat tidur saat didengarnya langkah-langkah berat menaiki tangga. Dia menarik selimut tepat ketika terdengar ceklikan kunci yang dibuka, dan Paman Vernon masuk ke kamarnya. Pura-pura tidur adalah cara yang terbaik, terutama untuk menghindari pertanyaan, pikir Harry. Tidak sampai semenit, pintu kamarnya kembali ditutup.

Setelah yakin Paman Vernon tidak kembali ke kamarnya lagi, dia baru berani bangkit. Dia menghela nafas. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ pikirnya. Mau tak mau, ia mengakui Hermione benar. Sampai saat ini, Harry belum bersedia membagi informasi tentang Horcrux yang dimilikinya selain pada Hermione dan Ron. Kalau Orde sampai tahu, rencananya mencari sisa Horcrux bakal ditentang habis-habisan.

Matanya berkeliling menjelajah seisi kamar, dan semakin marah saat melihat kandang Hedwig yang kosong. Hedwig satu-satunya makhluk yang tak ingin dia hindari di rumah itu. Namun sekarang, dia tak ada. Sejak tadi malam ia belum kembali dari tempat Hermione.

Harry kembali membenamkan wajahnya di bantal. Otaknya terus berputar keras. Keluarga Weasley sudah pasti jadi incaran Death Eater. Hampir semua anggota keluarga merupakan anggota Orde. Tapi, disisi lain, mereka penyihir. Mereka bisa melindungi diri mereka. Sementara orangtua Hermione, keduanya Muggle. Mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika berhadapan dengan sekelompok penyihir brutal yang kuat. Dia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk melindungi mereka.

Selama beberapa jam berikutnya, dia tak bergerak. Dia tidak bergerak meski perutnya mulai keroncongan. Dia bahkan tidak bergerak untuk menyalakan lampu ketika cahaya matahari mulai meredup dan kamarnya bertambah gelap. Tidak sebelum dia menemukan suatu cara agar keluarga Granger terlindungi. Kalau saja dia sudah diperbolehkan menggunakan sihir, dia akan ber-Apparate saat ini juga ke rumah Hermione.

_Merlin, kenapa hari terasa berjalan begitu lambat? Dua minggu, masih dua minggu lagi sebelum aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini, dan bebas menggunakan sihir. __Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang bodoh di Kementrian Sihir itu? Di saat Perang seperti ini, seharusnya peraturan itu dicabut saja. __Penyihir dibawah usia 17 tahun juga perlu melindungi diri dengan kekuatan sihirnya. Sementara aku terkurung disini, Voldemort dan para pengikutnya sudah melakukan banyak kerusakan. __Andai aku bisa ber-Apparate seperti Dobby..._

Harry mendadak bangun. _Benar juga, Dobby! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya?_ pikirnya. Harry melangkah ke pintu, berusaha menebak dimana ketiga Dursley itu berada. Sepertinya ketiganya berada di dapur, menikmati makan malam. Harry kembali ke tengah kamar.

Sejenak keraguan menerpanya. Dobby berada di Hogwarts –kalau tempat itu masih buka– atau mungkin di tempat lain yang ratusan kilometer jauhnya. Apa Dobby bisa mendengar panggilannya? Dobby bukan peri rumahnya. Sesaat dia berharap peri rumahnya adalah Dobby, bukan Kreacher. Meski ia yakin bisa memanggil Kreacher, dia tak mau melakukannya.. Sebisa mungkin dia tak ingin Kreacher terlibat, tidak setelah apa yang dilakukannya tahun kemarin.

Harry berdeham, mencoba menjernihkan suaranya.

"Dobby?" panggilnya perlahan. Tak terjadi apa-apa. Tepat saat Harry berpikir Dobby tak mungkin datang, bunyi PLOP keras terdengar di udara. Sesaat kemudian, sesosok makhluk yang mengenakan topi, sweter dan kaus kaki yang semuanya terbuat dari rajutan wol berwarna cerah muncul di hadapannya.

"Harry Potter, Sir! Dobby benar-benar senang saat bisa bertemu lagi dengan Harry Potter," cicit Dobby gembira. Harry buru-buru menempelkan jari telunjuk ke bibirnya.

"Ssstt. Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu Dobby, tapi tolong kecilkan suaramu. Aku tak mau ketiga Dursley itu mendengar kita," bisiknya. Dobby seketika membeku seperti patung, wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan bersalah.

"Aku tak menyalahkanmu, dan aku juga melarangmu untuk menghukum diri sendiri," sambung Harry buru-buru, saat dilihatnya Dobby hendak membenturkan kepalanya ke kaki tempat tidur. "Hanya, jangan berisik, oke?" Dobby mengangguk, bibirnya tertutup rapat, seolah takut untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Aku membutuhkan pertolonganmu. Tapi, ini sedikit berbahaya." Mata Dobby melihat berkeliling, kemudian membuka mulutnya dan berbisik,

"Dobby akan selalu senang membantu Harry Potter, Sir! Harry Potter selalu baik pada Dobby. Suatu kehormatan besar jika Dobby bisa membantu Harry Potter. Harry Potter sudah menolong Dobby, membebaskan Dobby dari tuan yang…sebelumnya," bibirnya bergetar saat berkata tentang tuannya. Dia masih berat berkata hal-hal buruk tentang keluarga Malfoy, dan sudah setengah jalan berusaha membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok sebelum ditahan oleh Harry.

"Sudah kubilang, aku melarangmu menghukum diri sendiri! Apalagi hanya karena mengatakan sesuatu tentang Malfoy! Mereka memang jahat, itu kenyataan!" Harry berseru tertahan. Dobby terduduk lemas.

"Terima kasih. Harry Potter menyelamatkan Dobby lagi. Dobby bersedia mati demi membalas semua kebaikan Harry Potter, Sir!" bisiknya antusias. Harry menggeleng.

"Akan lebih membantu lagi kalau kau bisa tetap hidup, Dobby. Tolong jangan katakan apapun tentang kematian, aku sedang alergi dengan hal itu." Harry bergegas menuju meja, dan menulis dua surat pendek dengan cepat.

"Dobby, apa kau bisa menemukan seseorang yang kau cari tanpa alamat?" tanyanya ragu. Dobby mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja, Sir. Muggle pun bisa, tapi makan waktu lebih lama. Penyihir lebih mudah ditemukan," jawab Dobby. Harry mengangguk. S uratnya sudah selesai. Dia menuliskan nama Hermione dan Ron di masing-masing surat.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jangan sampai ada yang salah. Aku ingin kau pergi menemui Hermione, berikan surat ini padanya. Katakan padanya untuk melakukan setiap instruksi yang tertulis disini. Dia pasti akan menolak, jadi tolong kau yakinkan dia. Rencana ini tak bisa berjalan kalau Hermione menolak. Setelah dia setuju, dia akan memberimu dua buah...benda. Temui Ron, berikan benda yang satu dan surat ini padanya. Tunggu sampai dia selesai membaca suratnya dan menyetujui isinya. Kemudian, kembali lagi ke sini dan berikan benda yang satu lagi padaku. Pastikan mereka berdua membakar suratnya setelah selesai membaca, dan jangan sampai kau terlihat atau terdengar oleh siapapun selain oleh mereka berdua. Mengerti?" Dobby mengangguk. Matanya membulat. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa tugas ini sangat penting, bahkan mungkin menyangkut hidup-mati seseorang.

Harry menarik napas. Dia tahu, perintah berikutnya mungkin sulit dilakukan oleh Dobby, tapi dia tetap harus mengatakannya.

"Setelah itu, ada hal lain yang harus kau lakukan. Aku tahu, kau bisa saja terbunuh saat melakukannya, tapi tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Sebelumnya, berjanjilah padaku apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan ada yang mati, kecuali itu Voldemort atau pengikutnya, mengerti?" Dobby mengangguk lagi. Sekarang dia yakin, apapun yang akan Harry perintahkan, itu menyangkut hidup dan mati seseorang, bahkan mungkin beberapa orang. Dobby bertekad tidak akan mengecewakan Harry Potter, apapun yang terjadi.

Harry kembali menarik napas.

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik. Ini yang harus kau lakukan."

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : All characters belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat Hermione terbangun. Dia mengerjapkan mata, mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan ruangan yang mulai remang-remang. Sesaat dia bingung dia berada dimana. Perlahan, dia mulai bisa mengingat. Rupanya dia tertidur di sofa ruang tengah setelah kelelahan menangis. Untuk beberapa saat, dia hanya duduk terdiam dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Meoong." Hermione menoleh, memandang Crookshanks yang balas menatap tuannya dengan pandangan mata khawatir. Sejak tadi dia dengan setia menemani Hermione, dan tidak beranjak sejengkalpun dari sisi Hermione. Dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan menggaruk kepala Crookshanks.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Crookshanks, jangan khawatir. Aku hanya sedikit stress," ujarnya, seolah menjawab kekhawatiran kucing kesayangannya. Crookshanks kembali mengeong, dan melompat ke pangkuan Hermione.

"Jangan-jangan, sejak tadi kau terus di sini?" tanya Hermione. Crookshanks mendengkur seolah mengiyakan.

"Terima kasih, ya. Kau pasti lapar. Kuambilkan sesuatu untukmu di dapur," katanya sambil menendang selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, dan beranjak ke dapur, masih menggendong Crookshanks. Namun tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti.

_Tunggu, selimut dari mana ini? __Rasanya aku tidak memakai selimut saat tertidur disini. Jangankan selimut, aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan aku tertidur. Siapa yang memakaikan selimut padaku?_ batinnya. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Ketakutan mulai merayapinya. Gemetar, tangan kanannya meraih tongkat sihir di saku celananya.

"Tenang, Hermione, mungkin saja itu Mum atau Dad. Mungkin mereka sudah pulang tanpa membangunkanmu. Ayo, tenang. Tarik napas dalam-dalam," bisiknya menenangkan diri. Dikumpulkannya seluruh keberaniannya.

"Mum? Dad? Kalian sudah pulang?" serunya. Tak ada jawaban apapun. Seruannya seolah ditelan dinding-dinding di sekitarnya.

"Oke, tenang Hermione. Mungkin mereka ada di kamar atau kamar mandi, jadi tidak mendengar suaramu," ujarnya lagi, menyemangati diri sendiri. Dia memaksa kakinya yang mendadak lemas menaiki tangga menuju kamar orangtuanya.

"Mum? Dad? Kalian di dalam?" serunya lagi sambil mengetuk pintu kamar orangtuanya. Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban apapun. Suasana masih sunyi. Hermione mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata tak terkunci.

Kamarnya gelap. Hermione meraba-raba dinding, mencari sakelar lampu. Matanya mengerjap saat lampu menyala. Tak ada apapun yang aneh, keadaan kamar orangtuanya masih sama ketika ditinggalkan pagi hari tadi. Namun kenyataan iu menambah ketakutannya. Perlahan, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Lagi-lagi, tak terkunci. Tak ada siapapun di dalamnya. Sepertinya orangtuanya belum pulang.

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya. Dia melanjutkan perjalanan, memeriksa setiap ruangan, mencari-cari orangtuanya, meski semakin lama dia semakin yakin keduanya tak ada di rumah. Dia mencari-cari apapun yang terlihat janggal. Dengan ayunan tongkatnya, dia menyalakan semua lampu di rumahnya. Saat ini, dia tak mau berada sendiri dalam ruangan gelap. Dia tak suka pikiran akan segerombolan Death Eater yang bersembunyi di kegelapan, menunggu kesempatan untuk menyerang.

Semua ruangan di lantai satu sudah dia periksa. Tak ada apapun yang aneh. Kini tinggal lantai dasar. Masih dengan tongkat teracung, Hermione melangkah hati-hati menuruni tangga, sebisa mungkin tanpa suara.

Telepon di ruang tengah berdering tepat ketika Hermione menginjakkan kakinya di dasar tangga. Dia terlonjak kaget. Suara deringnya terdengar 10 kali lebih keras dari biasanya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, dia mengangkat telepon.

"Halo?"

"Halo, Sayang? Ini Mum. Maaf, Mum dan Dad masih di rumah sakit, sepertinya belum bisa pulang. Kau tak apa di rumah sendiri?" Hermione menarik napas lega saat mendengar suara ibunya. Mereka baik-baik saja, pikirnya. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, ketakutannya bertambah.

"Iya, Mum. Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Mum teruskan saja pekerjaannya."

"Baiklah. Pesanlah sesuatu untuk makan malammu, oke? Aku usahakan untuk tidak pulang terlalu larut."

"Oke. Dah. Hati-hati ya Mum." Hermione menutup teleponnya, tangannya bergetar hebat. Kalau orangtuanya belum pulang, lalu siapa yang menyelimutinya?

Derak ranting patah dari luar membuat Hermione terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, seolah hampir keluar dari rongga dadanya. Kakinya mendadak lemas, tapi sekuat tenaga dia memaksa kakinya bergerak. Perlahan, dibukanya pintu depan. Di luar sudah gelap, namun Hermione masih bisa menangkap kilasan jubah berwarna hitam melompati pagar tanaman.

"Siapa itu? Berhenti!" teriaknya. Dia berlari mengejar sosok misterius itu, tongkatnya dilambaikan ke arah pintu untuk menguncinya. Tapi seketika matanya terpaku pada sesuatu yang tergeletak diluar pintu. Setangkai mawar merah, dengan kartu ucapan. Dengan hati-hati diraihnya mawar dan kartu ucapan tersebut, memeriksa kalau-kalau ada jebakan –racun, perangkap, atau apapun– yang terpasang. Masih dengan sikap hati-hati, dibukanya kartu ucapan, mau tak mau mengakui dalam hati kalau kartunya sangat cantik.

Tak ada tanda tangan maupun nama pengirim di dalamnya. Hanya ada tulisan 'Semangatlah! Jangan pernah menyerah!'. Pipinya merona. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat kartu serta bunga dari orang asing. Hermione berlari keluar halaman, mencari-cari, kalau-kalau sosok yang tadi masih ada di dekat rumahnya. Tak ada siapapun. Hanya ada jalanan lengang dalam keremangan lampu jalan. Terbersit setitik rasa sedih serta penasaran di benaknya. Dia kembali masuk ke rumah. _Siapa yang mengirim bunga ini?_ batinnya.

"Meoong." Crookshanks mengeong menyambut tuannya. Hermione baru ingat kalau makanan Crookshanks sudah habis.

"Kau pasti sudah lapar, ya? Tunggu sebentar, aku akan ke minimarket setelah ini," ujarnya. Hermione berjalan ke dapur, mengisi vas bunga dengan air dan meletakkan mawarnya di dalam vas. Sejenak Hermione memandanginya, sebelum membawa vasnya naik ke kamar. Dia meletakkan vasnya di meja samping tempat tidur. Sebelum keluar, dia menyambar jaket dan dompet. Tongkat sihir diselipkan di saku dalam jaket. Dia melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Crookshanks, kau di sini saja, ya? Jaga rumah. Aku segera kembali," katanya. Dia mengunci pintu dan melangkah keluar halaman.

Udara malam terasa begitu segar. Hermione menarik napas beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Jalanan sepi, hanya ada dia seorang. Tapi dia tak peduli. Sesaat semua ketakutannya hilang, dihibur oleh mawar dan kartu itu. Meski dia tahu, dia tak boleh bertindak ceroboh –siapa tahu mawar dan kartu itu jebakan dari siapapun yang mengincar dia dan orangtuanya– tapi dia tak bisa menutupi perasaan bahagia itu. Aneh, hanya dengan satu kalimat saja, semangatnya seolah kembali lagi.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, papan nama 7Eleven yang bersinar terang terlihat. Hermione masuk ke dalam. Hanya ada seorang pemuda tanggung bertampang mengantuk di balik mesin kasir melayani seorang pria berusia sekitar 30-an yang membeli rokok. Dan sekitar dua-tiga orang lagi, tersembunyi di balik rak-rak tinggi. Kilasan bayangannya terlihat saat dia mengambil keranjang belanja.

Hermione melangkah perlahan menyusuri rak hingga sampai di rak makanan kucing. Dia mengambil beberapa kotak untuk persediaan seminggu. Dia meneruskan langkah menuju bagian makanan beku, mengambil sekotak pizza beku dan sekantung kentang, berkeliling lagi selama beberapa menit, memasukkan sepotong sandwich dan kopi kaleng ke dalam keranjangnya. Setelah puas, dia membawa keranjangnya ke kasir dan membayar semua belanjaannya.

Langkahnya sedikit melambat sekarang, terbebani oleh kantung belanja besar yang dipeluknya. Hermione bersyukur dia tidak mengajak Crookshanks ikut, sulit membawa seekor kucing hiperaktif berjalan-jalan sambil memeluk kantung belanja besar.

Jalanan masih sepi, sampai langkah Hermione terdengar menggema di keremangan malam. _Tidak, bukan. Itu bukan gema langkahku,_ batinnya. Dia pun mengubah kecepatan jalannya dengan hati-hati. Jika memang benar dia dikuntit, dia tak ingin si penguntit tahu dia sudah menyadari dirinya dikuntit.

Hermione sengaja mengacaukan ritme langkahnya, berusaha membuatnya seolah disebabkan karena memeluk sekantung besar belanjaan. Dia berbelok di perempatan berikutnya, sengaja mengambil jalan memutar karena ingin melihat sosok si penguntit.

Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ternyata dia memang benar-benar dikuntit. Wajahnya tidak terlihat, tapi dia sangat yakin itu adalah pria yang membeli rokok di 7Eleven tadi. Dia mengenakan sweter yang sama. Hermione gemetar, tangannya bersiap memegang tongkat di balik jaketnya.

Si penguntit sepertinya sudah sadar dia ketahuan karena dia mempercepat langkah. Hermione menambah kecepatan jalannya, namun sepertinya sia-sia. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, pria itu berhasil menyusulnya.

"Hei, Manis, kenapa kau berjalan sendiri? Ayo, aku temani. Seorang gadis sepertimu tidak seharusnya berjalan sendiri," ujar pria itu dengan suara parau. Hermione pura-pura tidak mendengar. Dalam hati ia menyesal, kenapa tadi dia mengambil jalan memutar. Daerah ini lebih gelap dibanding jalan yang tadi ia lewati, dinding-dinding pagar rumah membatasi kiri-kanannya. Si pria merayunya lagi.

"Ayolah, Cinta. Jangan tolak tawaranku. Disini gelap, lho. Nanti kau diganggu preman-preman jalanan," gombalnya lagi, terkekeh dengan leluconnya sendiri. Hermione masih tidak menggubrisnya, malah mempercepat langkah.

"Hei, kau gadis tidak sopan! Dengarkan kalau orang sedang berbicara denganmu!" si pria mulai jengkel. Hermione berbalik.

"Enyah dari hadapanku!" serunya jengkel tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Namun seruannya ini sepertinya membangkitkan amarah si pria, karena si pria langsung meraih kedua tangan Hermione dan memojokkannya ke tembok. Kantung belanjaan Hermione terjatuh, begitu pula dengan tongkat sihirnya. Cengkeraman pria itu sangat kuat. Pria itu semakin mendekat. Hermione membeku ketakutan. Mulutnya seolah terkunci. Tanpa tongkat sihir, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Jaga mulutmu, gadis kurang ajar! Apa orangtuamu tidak mengajarimu cara berbicara, hah?" bentak si pria. Pegangannya mengetat, membuat Hermione mengaduh kesakitan dan menjerit minta tolong. Si pria makin marah, dan makin mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang, tutup mulutmu! Akan kubuat kau berhenti menjerit!" bentaknya marah. Dia mendekatkan mulutnya yang berbau alkohol ke bibir Hermione yang berusaha mati-matian menghindar. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu darinya, dasar Muggle busuk!" sebuah teriakan mengejutkan mereka berdua. Si pria marah karena merasa terganggu. Dia berbalik tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya, dan mendapati sesosok jangkung berbalut jubah hitam berdiri di hadapannya. Setengah wajahnya tertutup tudung jubah.

"Jangan ikut campur! Ini bukan urusanmu! Sekarang, pergilah dari sini sebelum kau menyesal!" ancamnya. Pegangan tangannya sudah terlepas sekarang, dalam usahanya mengusir sosok tak dikenal ini. Hermione merosot di dinding, kakinya terlalu lemas untuk sekedar berdiri. Namun pikirannya masih bisa mencerna apa yang barusan didengarnya. Penolongnya ini, siapapun itu, seorang penyihir. Hanya penyihir yang menggunakan kata Muggle.

"Justru kau yang seharusnya menyesal, dasar sampah! Kau terlalu kotor untuk menyentuhnya!" Hermione rasanya mengenal suara mengejek dan seringai itu. Dikuasai amarah, si pria menyerang sosok berjubah tiba-tiba sambil menghunus pisau lipat dari kantungnya.

"Kurang ajar!" teriaknya. Namun sosok berjubah itu tidak kalah gesit.

"Stupefy!" teriaknya. Sebuah kilasan cahaya merah membelah kegelapan malam, langsung menghantam dada si pria yang membelalak terkejut. Tubuhnya ambruk seketika, pingsan.

"Te...terima kasih," ujar Hermione, masih gemetar karena shock. Juga ketakutan. Setahunya, tak ada penyihir lain yang tinggal di daerah situ selain dia. _Siapa orang misterius ini? Jangan-jangan… Death Eater? __Tapi dia tidak memakai topeng. Jubahnya juga berbeda. Lalu, siapa?_

"Lain kali gunakan tongkatmu. Kau berani melawan sepasukan Death Eater, tapi tidak berdaya menghadapi sampah kecil seperti dia? Ke mana perginya penyihir sok tahu berambut keriting dari Gryffingdor ini?" Jawaban yang sinis. Hermione terkejut. Rasanya dia mengenal suara orang ini, juga cara bicaranya yang penuh ejekan. Tapi dia tak bisa mengingatnya.

"Siapa kau? Jangan-jangan, kau murid Hogwarts juga?" tanya Hermione penuh selidik. Shocknya hilang, berganti dengan kecurigaan. Dia memungut tongkat sihirnya, berdiri memandang penolong misteriusnya.

"Seharusnya kubiarkan Muggle busuk tadi menyerangmu," seringainya lenyap. Suara ejekan berganti dengan kata-kata tajam. Dia berbalik.

"Sana pulang. Jangan sampai kau diganggu lagi oleh cecunguk kecil yang lain. Aku tak mau kalau harus sampai menolongmu lagi," sindirnya.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu!" seru Hermione sambil mengejar penolongnya. Jubah hitam si penolong terenggut, tudungnya terlepas. Tampaklah rambut pirang keperakan yang berkilauan ditimpa lampu jalan. Hermione terkejut setengah mati.

"Malfoy?"

* * *

yaaa...haa!!! Cliffhanger!!! Gimana, gimana?? Reviewnya ditunggu pisan, lho!!! 


End file.
